1. Field of Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor substrate and a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode and a channel connecting the source electrode and the drain electrode to each other. The gate electrode overlaps the channel. The source electrode and the drain electrode are spaced apart from each other. The channel may include a semiconductive material such as amorphous silicon, polysilicon, semiconductive oxide or the like.
When the channel is turned on by a gate voltage, the source electrode and the drain electrode are electrically connected to each other through the channel. A gap between the source electrode and the drain electrode may be defined as a channel length. When the channel length is reduced, an electron-moving path in the channel is reduced. Thus, electric characteristics of the thin film may be improved.
Reducing the channel length by a conventional manufacturing method is difficult due to technical limitation of a light-exposure process or the like.